1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of radio frequency identification (RFID) tag and label detection systems, and to methods of detecting and testing RFID tags and labels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and labels (collectively referred to herein as “devices”) are widely used to associate an object with an identification code. RFID devices generally have a combination of antennas and analog and/or digital electronics, which may include for example communications electronics, data memory, and control logic. For example, RFID tags are used in conjunction with security-locks in cars, for access control to buildings, and for tracking inventory and parcels. Some examples of RFID tags and labels appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,107,920, 6,206,292, and 6,262,692, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
As noted above, RFID devices are generally categorized as labels or tags. RFID labels are RFID devices that are adhesively or otherwise have a surface attached directly to objects. RFID tags, in contrast, are secured to objects by other means, for example by use of a plastic fastener, string or other fastening means.
RFID devices include active tags and labels, which include a power source, and passive tags and labels, which do not. In the case of passive tags, in order to retrieve the information from the chip, a “base station” or “reader” sends an excitation signal to the RFID tag or label. The excitation signal energizes the tag or label, and the RFID circuitry transmits the stored information back to the reader. The “reader” receives and decodes the information from the RFID tag. In general, RFID tags can retain and transmit enough information to uniquely identify individuals, packages, inventory and the like. RFID tags and labels also can be characterized as to those to which information is written only once (although the information may be read repeatedly), and those to which information may be written during use. For example, RFID tags may store environmental data (that may be detected by an associated sensor), logistical histories, state data, etc.
One difficulty associated with RFID devices is the need to test operation of such devices as part of the manufacturing or fabrication process. In fabrication of RFID devices, the devices may be formed on a sheet or roll of material, closely spaced apart. In traditional methods of activating, reading, and/or detecting RFID devices, an antenna is used to send radio frequency (RF) fields over a relatively long range, that is, over intervening free space. When such methods are applied to testing closely-spaced RFID devices, it is difficult to test a single RFID device, since the RF field interacts with several devices simultaneously, and the various RFID devices may interact with one another.
In addition, it will be appreciated that lost-cost methods of reading RFID devices are desirable.
From the foregoing it will thus be appreciated that improvements in RFID device testing and reading would be desirable.